Of Vampires and Dhampires
by Hellish Androphic
Summary: AU Suzuhara Misaki is a runaway dhampire with a mission, to kill the vampire who's DNA was needed to create Wizard... Misaki's fellow dhampire.
1. Sampler

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer or any of its characters.

Suzuhara Misaki glanced around the station through her black sunglasses. A small frown crossed her face at the amount of people around her. Dark wine-reddish brown hair flowed down her back to her waist. The aura that was surrounding her flowed from her in dark icy waves. The people around her shivered as she passed them on her way to the exit. Misaki closed her eyes as yawned and massaged her stiff muscles. Seconds later her face made contact with someone's chest. Someone's very hard muscular chest...

"Sorry." Misaki mumbled as she backed up. A quick glance at the face of owner of the chest she just ran into made her eyes wide. 'Whoa...! Can we say H-O-T?!?'

* * *

"Hikaru, I have a new mission for you... Kill the traitors."

"Of course, Shuuko-san..."

A.N: YOU MUST READ THE FOLLOWING!!!!!!!!!

I'm not sure if I can continue this... If you would like me to simply review. If I get at lest FIVE reviews in THREE days I will continue... If no then buh-bye!

Oh, and this is just a sampler...


	2. Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Angelic Layer or any of its characters. I don't own "Reality" either...  
  
Chapter One: Beginning  
  
_The lights are on but you're not home _

_You've drifted off somewhere alone _

_Somewhere that's safe no questions here _

_A quiet place where you hide from your fears   
_  
Rain poured from the sky in dark icy sheets of water. A young girl with wine-red hair breathed in the cold air and laid down on the icy concert. Blood slipped from a cut on her arm. A tall figure walked towards her.  
  
"A-Athena-san..." The girl looked at the blond. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"To see how you're doing, of course. Wiz-chan and I aren't forgetful... Unlike some who find it easy to replace someone "dear" to them, Misaki." Athena frowned slightly and crouched down next to her.  
  
"I would fall into that category, you know. You're more of a mother than Shuuko-san." She grinned. "Where is Wiz-chan anyway?" Athena smiled sadly and helped Misaki sit up.  
  
"He's already at Tokyo." Misaki sighed and slowly stood up.  
  
_Sometimes when you're out of rope _

_The way to climb back up's unclear _

_The walls you build around yourself _

_I guess they also keep you here _

_Are you afraid of what they say? _

_Whoever "they" happen to be _

_Or are you hiding from the scars of your own reality?_   
  
Suzuhara Misaki glanced around the station through her black sunglasses. A small frown crossed her face at the amount of people around her. Dark wine- reddish brown hair flowed down her back to her waist. The aura that was surrounding her flowed from her in dark icy waves. The people around her shivered as she passed them on her way to the exit. Misaki closed her eyes as yawned and massaged her stiff muscles. Seconds later her face made contact with someone's chest. Someone's very hard muscular chest...  
  
"Sorry." Misaki mumbled as she backed up. A quick glance at the face of owner of the chest she just ran into made her eyes wide. 'Whoa...! Can we say H-O-T?!?'  
  
"Miss? Are you alright...?" The dark haired deity in front of her frowned slightly. Misaki was reminded instantly of Wizard, her best friend for the past ten years.  
  
"I'm fine. How 'bout you?" She slapped herself mentally. 'Baka! He's NOT Wiz-chan.'  
  
"Same." He smiled slightly in a non-threatening manner, which just happened to look very threatening to Misaki. "I'm Mirhara Ohjiro... And you are?"  
  
"Suzuhara Misaki." She muttered as she mentally screamed at the unfairness of the world. The gut she vowed to kill just HAD to be the first guy she "ran into". The world sucks.  
  
_So you sedate and drowned in vain _

_You've got a pill for every day _

_A suit and tie to mask the truth _

_Its ugly head is starting to show through   
_  
Ohjiro grinned slightly, reveling his shaper-than-normal K-9 teeth. Misaki stared at him darkly. He stepped towards her.  
  
"You're the one from that time... When I was hunting ten years ago." His voice had dropped to a deadly whisper by the time he was done accusing her. Any amount of warmth that had been on his face and in his voice before had completely disappeared. If Misaki hadn't been used to Wizard's mood swings she would have backed up in fear.  
  
"That wasn't me. It was my mot – I mean it was Shuuko-san." She didn't add that the reason she wasn't there was that she had broken her left leg and her right arm or that if she could have gone she wouldn't have. His eyes narrowed when she corrected herself about who had been there.  
  
"Should have known. So I take it you're a hunter as well...?" Ohjiro smiled coolly at her. Misaki's eyes narrowed and out her moth to reply but was cut off by none other than Wizard.  
  
"Misaki-san?" Wizard stepped slightly to the side and behind her, away from Ohjiro but not far enough so that he couldn't strike if the need arisen. "You grew." It was true, of course that she had grown. The last time he had seen her she hadn't even reached his shoulder. Now, however, she was just three inches shorter than him.  
  
"No I didn't, you just shrunk." Misaki commented sarcastically. Wizard rolled his eyes and glanced at Ohjiro, who up until now, he had made a point of ignoring.  
  
"So you're..." He didn't finish. He couldn't really being the fact that Misaki had grabbed his arm and started dragging him off. "I wasn't going to start a fight, you know."  
  
"It doesn't matter. He can't be aloud to know that you're created with his blood!" Misaki glance at Wizard. "Meaning we have to avoid him at any costs."  
  
"Right."  
  
_Sometimes when you're out of rope _

_The way to climb back up's unclear _

_The walls you build around yourself _

_I guess they also keep you here _

_Are you afraid of what they say? _

_Whoever "they" happen to be _

_Or are you hiding from the scars of your own reality?_   
  
After an hour drive from the station to their pent house, Misaki deiced to leave Wizard to his own accord as she walked around the area to get a sense of where everything was. As she was walking through a park a voice sliced through the peaceful air.  
  
"My, we seem to be running into each a lot... Misaki-chan."  
  
_The monster you're feeding, your lack of perception _

_The things that you do to fulfill your addictions _

_The light at the end of your tunnel is closing _

_What is that you're so afraid of exposing _

_You'd give it all up for what's there for the taking _

_Whatever it takes to keep your hands from shacking _

_The same things your thinking might make you feel better _

_The same things that probably got you here___

_Sometimes when you're out of rope _

_The way to climb back up's unclear _

_The walls you build around yourself _

_I guess they also keep you here _

_Are you afraid of what they say? _

_Whoever "they" happen to be _

_Or are you hiding from the scars of your own reality?__  
  
The monster you're feeding, your lack of perception _

_The things that you do to fulfill your addictions _

_The light at the end of your tunnel is closing _

_What is that you're so afraid of exposing _

_You'd give it all up for what's there for the taking _

_Whatever it takes to keep your hands from shacking _

_The same things your thinking might make you feel better _

_The same things that probably got you here   
_

TBC  
  
A.N: Heh... I'm back! Yep that's right; I didn't do what I said I would do! Don't you just hate me now? Oh and I forgot to mention that flames are very much welcomed. After all I need a good laugh once and a while!!  
  
Goddess Urd1: Thank you for the bit about this being original. As for adding a bit to the "first chapter" the one before this is a SAMPLER!!!!! It is NOT a chapter. The goal part... well that wasn't really a goal... I just wanted to see what people would say! (Yes I'm mean.)  
  
Kairi-chan: Thanks and I will!! Again the "first chapter" is a SAMPLER!!! A taste of what will happen.  
  
RenaLandford65: You know... If I didn't enjoy being insulted by I don't know I'd probably be yelling at you right about now... And as for the goal part... It wasn't a goal; I just wanted to see what people would as about that... Reviews, all though their nice to get once in a while, aren't that important to me. Though I suppose being that you don't know me personally you won't have known that.


End file.
